The present invention relates to a hydraulic control system for an automatic transmission capable of an idling stop control, and more especially to a hydraulic control system for a continuously-variable transmission.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-266172 shows an idling stop control system configured to perform engagement control of a forward clutch (N-D select control) by shifting to an engagement phase when an end of a filling phase is detected in accordance with the engine speed after an engine restart.